


Samwell Music Academy Story Concept

by HiyaMiya



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Music AU, Pianist! Jack, Samwell Music Academy, Singer! Eric, jazz band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaMiya/pseuds/HiyaMiya
Summary: This is inspired by this cute video of a dude playing electric piano to make his baby sleep (https://youtu.be/b4dOSX-2eAc) and also the anime series ‘Kids on the Slope’.
Samwell Music Academy. The place where elite, talented musicians learn and grow to become the best they can be.
I’m going to put it shortly for now. I’ll most likely develop it another time.





	

Jack Zimmerman, the son of a great jazz pianist. Although he tends to keep within his group of friends, he is well known throughout the academy. He is very much aware of the amount of people who expect great things from him and does his best to ‘be better’.

 

He’s part of a jazz band. I haven’t quite decided who plays which instrument but Shitty is the drummer, Ransom and Holster would be on double/electric bass and guitar yada yada yada onto the plot. There’ll be a singer who is either a minor character in OMGCP, an OC, or Kent Parson.

 

The band are doing great. Lardo is getting them recognition through her managerial skills and they have performed at many concert halls. In comes Bitty. He’s a singer. A jazz singer. Now, I’m British, so I don’t know for sure. But I’m going to say that jazz in a culture where country is the dominant genre and somewhat equal to figure skating in a culture where football is the dominant sport.

 

Lardo is who he makes friends with first (out of those in this band). While the band have a performance coming up soon, Bitty is in need of a piano accompaniment for his showcase. An issue is at hand for the both of them.

 

The band’s singer drops out all of a sudden because they’ve received a really good opportunity. Still sucks though because they kinda really needed them. Lardo sees a solution for both the band and for Bitty.

 

If Bitty will sing for them, Jack can be his accompaniment.

 

It takes some persuasion on Jack’s end. Bitty, although a little cautious, accepts the offer. Cue long rehearsals where Jack picks on Bitty’s singing, asking the poor guy (who’s trying his best) if he’s even making an effort. Bitty wants to do a good job to the point that he stays late behind, practising. Of course Jack comments on how Bitty is going to wreck his voice if he practises too much.

 

Jack doesn’t like the idea of Bitty rehearsing alone, possibly straining his vocal chords too much without even knowing it. So he decides for the both of them that they will practise early mornings to warm Bitty’s voice up and to also practise Bitty’s showcase songs.

 

And of course that’s when they both see a different side to each other, the sunlight of the morning illuminates the other in a way that makes them catch their breath, they appreciate their talent more (each other’s and their own). Make each other better and stronger. And BLAM.

 

‘Never fall for a straight boy’

 

Love ensues after the performance, the showcase, and a few trips to Annie’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more if you want
> 
> Tumblr: http://all-things-bright-and-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
